


Cruel to the End

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanart, Scene Redraw, Sketches, no dark ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: The last conversation Zevran and Tabris have, before Tabris faces the archdemon.(Drawing.)





	Cruel to the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I went for a generic Tabris. I'm not sure I _succeeded,_ but that's what I went for.


End file.
